Is It Wrong?
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Keiko forced Kimiko to enter a pageant. she hates the idea, but has no choice. Centered around the young male judge. he wants to 'get to know' this contestant. Continuing by popular demand!M for Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Thought of this randomly. Could be taken as a One-Shot. Or you guys could tell me if you want more. Yeah… I have no idea what I'm writing half the time anymore…**

**Is it Wrong?**

"Why did I let you talk me into this again?" Kimiko was asking her best friend, and classmate, Keiko as she attempted to secure her incredibly tight shirt on_._

Keiko groaned and rolled her eyes_, "Because_ it'll be fun!"

Kimiko muttered an 'I doubt that' and continued attempting to put her shirt on correctly.

Keiko had entered the two highschoolers in a beauty pageant. Yay.

Kimiko wasn't big on beauty pageants; she felt like they were just men's' excuses to gawk at skimpily dressed girls, mostly half their own age.

But, Keiko had secretly signed them up, so Kimiko didn't have much choice.

Finally getting her skin tight black shirt on, Kimiko pulled on a lilac purple tie and let it hang loosely around her neck. She then pulled on a pair of black stockings and then a purple and black plaid mini skirt with a little bit of a poof at the bottom over top of the stockings.

Keiko and everyone else in the competition had gone with lighter, more feminine colors and stylings, like pink and frills, or baby blue and laces, or pale oranges and ruffles.

All of which, Kimiko found repulsive.

The first outfit category was casual. So, she went casual.

Other girls were wearing layers of cake make-up; Kimiko, not so much. Kimiko had simply put on some black mascara, some deep purple eye shadow, and some black lipstick.

And as for her hair, she pulled it back in a messy punk-rocker ponytail.

Her whole outfit spelled cute goth chick just looking for something to do with her Saturday night. (Or goth chick forced to go by her best friend…Either way.)

The music began blaring, Kimiko grabbed her black and purple combat boots and slipped them on as she hopped into her place in line. Awaiting her impending doom.

The judges had their little table at the end of the walkway, on the right to the girls point of view, left to everyone else. But the judges, minus one, were all women. And older, uglier, still trying to look pretty but they know they're not anymore, women at that.

The only male judge was much more modern, and much more attractive.

He had long, spiky, crisp black hair that hung about wherever it wished, creamy, smooth, flawless without make-up skin, a perfectly clean face, wonderfully masculine square jaw, and gorgeous, glimmering, makes you melt just by looking at them, golden eyes.

Everyone knew this judge. He was different. A young entrepreneur named Chase Young. Supposedly his father died and left his millions to his only son. He left his estate, his servants, his property, his position in society, and his looks, to his son. Which, because he didn't have to work, left the young heir with a lot of time on his hands.

He had decided he wanted to judge a couple of beauty pageants to see if it was really just a bunch of girls dolled up trying to prove to everyone that they could become famous and/or prostitutes.

So, everyone knew that Chase Young didn't particularly like it when the contestants tried to flirt with him or show off 'what they got'.

In fact, he had stated live ON TV, that he hated that sort of thing. Flashy-ness for the sake of bettering how others think of you seemed utterly degrading to him and he found people who did it to be desperate for attention.

So, a warning to the contestants, courtesy of by-standers, watch out for Chase Young.

The girls were coming out now. The first, a girl with obviously died blonde hair wearing a froofy, sparkly, way too expensive to be casual, magenta dress. Blech!

Chase wrote down a bad review for her.

'Obviously not casual clothing'

The next girl was wearing a slim fitting, elegant, shimmering turquoise onesie. Oh, wait, with a skirt. Excuse me, I didn't see it.

'Very skimpy. Hardly believe her parents would let her be seen in public in that'

The third girl had mousy brown hair and was wearing so much make-up she could've been mistaken for a doll. Her red, mock-geisha shirt and tiny, tiny, TINY, and did I mention tiny?, black skirt emphasized that she was obviously spray tanned under the make-up.

'Decided not to cover the legs with make-up, eh? Good choice. Now I see a Mexican'

The next girl was wearing an overly adorable yellow dress with white polka dots. At first, it seemed cute, until she took of her little jacket. The dress was a tube top, and a very tight one at that!

'Excellent, hold back the explosion of breasts just until she goes back stage. Well done'

Yet another girl came out in turquoise. Although, this girl was slightly more daring. She was wearing a dress that almost looked like it had been torn to shreds. Those 'shreds' were hanging in just the right spots that the special skin was covered up.

'Aw, how did she get a hold of my curtains? I thought I threw those out'

Murder. The first girl in pink came out. And it wasn't hot pink, no, it was bubblegum pink. The very color that emphasized 'female'. The dress in itself was cute, but Chase just couldn't bare to look at the color any longer. It burned his male, MALE eyes.

'I would love to start chewing on that dress and blow bubbles, thanks'

Another pink girl. Not that awful bubblegum pink, but strikingly close to it. Chase wanted to pour blue paint on it to cancel out the femininity of the thing.

'Yes, it's a beauty pageant. But pink has been done before, hasn't it?'

A girl came out with her black hair up in adorable pigtails, curled just right so that they were like tiny drills hanging from her head. Her make-up wasn't as heavy as the other girls before her, but it was still a lot. Her outfit seemed to be imitating a rose, a very, very creamy orange rose. All in all, this girl didn't look too bad. Not overly showy either. Chase didn't have much to say about her. He preached, 'If you have something nice to say…Don't Say It.'

Several other girls came out. Counting them up, Chase noted that there was only one left. Excellent, then he could go ahead to gawking at the skimpy bathing suit's the girls would choose, and laugh at how the colors emphasized that they were darker than the make-up made them look. He also got a kick out of seeing how they tried to make themselves appear to have substantial cleavage, but he could plainly see a water bra in there.

Suddenly his train of thought was interrupted. A girl, worthy of becoming a pedophile, was walking out on the runway.

"Damn!" was all he could think.

She looked incredible! Just the kind of woman he liked! Not wearing a ton of make-up, and not trying to show off what she didn't have!

He liked her.

The girl had her hair up in a messy ponytail that said 'casual beotch', her eyes were graced by a lovely purple. Her shirt looked tight, but she obviously wasn't wearing anything underneath. The tie hanging around her neck stated that she had her own style and she was her own person. Her stocking showed she didn't want to show off too too much skin if she didn't have to. Her complimenting plaid mini skirt showed that she had a good figure all over. It hugged her rear nicely, but didn't try to make it look too big. This girl got the concept of looking like sex on legs!

Chase was smitten instantly.

'Is it wrong to want to fuck the contestants?'

**More…? Yes or no… I need answers…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Is It Wrong?**

**Chapter 2.**

**Popular Demand has commanded me to continue. Every single person who reviewed said to continue. So, I will. Uh… I didn't think people would enjoy it that much! Especially from the first chapter…!**

**Also, I would like to respond to a couple of my favorite comments!**

**XxBrownEyedGrlxX::::::: LOL. You always make me laugh! Of course it's wrong! But Chase has special privileges! After all… He is Chase…!**

**takara410::::::::: LOL. I liked that. Yeah, I do have to ask, cuz there are some people who are like 'No, don't ever write again'. Y'know… Haters…**

**Raikimlover0730:::::::: It only sounded dirty to those who wanted it to! I liked the comment! LOL, you're doing it with a review… 0_o Are you trying to virtually seduce me? LOL, no. Kidding. But you shall get what you so obviously wanted! MORE. You're liking Chamiko because of me? Aw, I feel loved!**

Chase had never seen a girl like that before in any of these stupid beauty pageants. Maybe this wasn't just a bunch of bimbos all spruced up to try and impress the judges and become famous…

Now he desperately wanted to know who she was, where she lived, what her age was, what her blood type was, who her parents were, where she goes to school, who her best friends are, what her bra size is, what her panty size is, what shampoo she uses, what soap she uses, if she takes showers or baths, what foods she liked to eat, whether or not she was a vegetarian, when she heads to school, if she takes the bus, where the nearest animal trapping store is, where the nearest syringes were and where he could buy liquid date rape medicine.

Yes, this girl was turning him into a major pedophile. He couldn't help it! She was just so gorgeous!

The contestants came out and stood on the end of the stage thing. Each girl now had a number pinned to their dress/shirt/onesie/shredded curtains. The beautiful girl was number 80. 80… The most gorgeous number on the planet… At least, it was now…

They were all standing and waiting for the judges' reviews and to be informed of who was going on to the swimsuit round. Several of them looked so confident that Chase wanted to puke. It was as if they couldn't lose! Bitches…

And so, all the judges began telling all the girls exactly what they had thought. Chase, of course, was incredibly harsh and actually made one girl cry! Damn, he was good.

Every review had been pretty much awful, 'cept that girl with the black pigtails who didn't look like a total slut. But now they got to the last girl… The beautiful one. Chase was drooling behind his lips as he watched her fiddle her fingers with nerves.

The first judge, an ugly old woman with greying brown hair and a hook nose said to her, "You're outfit was truly unique. It was uplifting to see something so different. I'm comfortable with letting you go on and want to see what else you can come up with…"

Fuck yes! That old hag actually did something right! Chase's tongue was doing cartwheels.

The second judge had red-dyed hair and too much make-up and was coated in liver spots and she said, "I was a little off-put to see black on the runway, but overall you're outfit wasn't completely hideous… You certainly understood the concept of casual… I'm looking forward to seeing what else you can come up with…"

YES! Chase wanted to fist pump, but knew he couldn't.

The third judge, the last before Chase, had pin straight black hair and way too much mascara on, said, "Well I certainly didn't expect _that_! But, overall the outfit is visually pleasing and you seem to understand the idea of natural beauty… Good luck in round two…"

Chase was so happy he almost didn't realize it was his turn to talk. And judging by what he wrote down, Chase had no material on what to say. Shit!

"Well why should I say anything? You've got three judges on your side so it looks like you're in. Congratulations."

What the hell? Was that really the best he could come up with? Damn it! Chase wanted to punch himself, but couldn't.

Well, looks like we're on to round two. Swim suits. Oooh, Chase couldn't wait to see more of that girl's flesh! So close to naked and yet so far…

Kimiko was in the dressing room, changing. Ten girls had been voted out. Ten seemed like a lot to Kimiko, but judging by who they voted off, she understood why they were.

Currently, Kimiko was trying to squeeze on a little black bikini. Once she had it covering her cleavage as much as it would, she slipped a translucent black, pink, purple, dark blue, violet, and shimmering lingerie style tang top. Since it was translucent, you could see the bikini underneath, but the top with all its shimmering colors only added to how gorgeous she looked. Kimiko let her hair fall down and wiped off all her make-up.

Then came a problem. Kimiko had no shoes to go with her swimsuit! Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!

She ended up going into her place in line without shoes. Barefoot… Hopefully the judges wouldn't notice.

Chase was on the edge of his seat, waiting for his beautiful vixen to walk down that runway. God he couldn't wait! He hardly glanced at each of the girls as they strutted past him and performed each at least three 'nip-slips'. But not really slips, more like purposeful pull downs…

Whatever. Chase didn't care anymore. He needed to see his goddess!

He got his wish. The next and last girl came out, her body shimmering with the little tang top over her skimpy little bikini. Chase could've sworn he had cum right then and there, but it was probably just mental cum, if that was even possible…

As she walked past him, her hips swaying teasingly, Chase could've sworn he was climbing onto the runway to kidnap her and rape her. Lucky for him, it was only his imagination running wild. He wasn't climbing up there.

When she walked away, Chase wanted to die. He needed to see more of her! Why would she walk away from him like that? No! He needed his little vixen back!

They were about to call the girls back out when it began to downpour. Thunder, lightning, cascades of rain, the whole deal. And since they were outside and the runway was open to the rain, they had to postpone the show until tomorrow. The girls would surely slip and fall on the wet runway.

Wet. Oooh… Speaking of wet, Chase was wet with anticipation.

It was nearing midnight. He was walking through the halls of the hotel the judges rented out for themselves and the rest of the contestants.

He had found out which room housed his little vixen. Time to go in for the kill…


	3. Chapter 3 LEMON

**Hey, I was at a birthday party all day today! I thought I should update at least a little bit! My braces are making eating anything a real challenge! PAIN! But, um, I'm listening to one of the creepiest songs on the planet…! And I don't even understand the lyrics! Wooh! Well, since this is a creeper song… I thought I'd update my creeper story! How 'bout that?**

**Is It Wrong?**

Chase's heart was beating faster than it ever had before. Not even a five-hundred-mile marathon could make his heart go this crazy. Only one thing could; her. The girl. Contestant 80. He needed to have her.

A soft rapping at her door roused Kimiko from her nap. Keiko had gone out to find chick flicks and chocolates. Considering the time, Kimiko assumed she had been unsuccessful in her search. So, in her skimpy lingerie style pajamas, Kimiko skipped over to the door humming a song she loved 'Cantarella'.

Opening the door, Kimiko closed her eyes and asked cheerfully, "How'd it go?"

A voice, not Keiko's, way too masculine, replied, "A little chilly, but I suppose it was all right…"

Kimiko's eyes shot open and she found herself face to face with Chase Young; the judge that all the girls in the contest were saying had a thing for her. Kimiko had argued against it, but all of them had said since he didn't say anything mean to her that he must have it in for her. Maybe they had been right; why else would he be standing at her door at 12:05 in the morning?

Kimiko went beat red and she quickly spluttered out, "OhmigoshI',pleasedon'tvotemeoutforthis!"

Chase simply chuckled. "No offense taken from the remark… It just seemed out of place is all… But now that you explain…" Chase looked at her for a moment before glancing around her shoulder and asking, "Are you alone?" Kimiko nodded and explained about Keiko, Chase simply nodded throughout the story. When she answered he asked if he could come in and talk with her.

Kimiko seemed shocked, but stepped out of his way. Chase walked into the hotel room and sat himself on the edge of the nearest bed; Kimiko's. Of course, he didn't know it was hers. But we'll pretend he did and that he planned it.

Kimiko held her hands up in front of her body, suddenly uncomfortable with the only male judge seeing her in her nighttime-wear. It was a very skimpy little dress, barely reaching the tops of her thighs and barely stopping at the mid of her breasts. Now she felt like she needed to hide her skin, lest something bad happen.

Chase was slowly scanning the room; undergarments were scattered about. Judging from the colors and the sizes, the clothing wasn't hers. He knew her breasts were larger than that. He had to guess that she was fairly close to a B cup. It seemed reasonable for her petite figure.

Finally Chase's eyes wandered to the most beautiful creature they had ever laid upon. God, so dirty! His thoughts were going to the worst possible places for the moment!

Kimiko looked incredibly nervous. He could see it in the way she hid behind her skinny little arms.

"Come. Sit," he said, gently patting a spot on the bed beside him. Kimiko swallowed a lump in her throat she had not noticed prior to his offer. Slowly walking over, dodging Keiko's panties lying in the middle of the floor, Kimiko sat next to Chase on her bed.

His smile was warm, yet chilling, as if he had a plan running through his head.

Kimiko clenched her nightgown in her fists, her knuckles turning white. Chase figured now was as good a time as any to put his plan into action.

"You need not be so nervous around me," he said in the silkiest voice Kimiko had ever heard. Chase adjusted himself and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Relax…" he whispered, "Let yourself loosen up… I promise I won't bite…"

Kimiko stuttered something in response, but it was mulled over by her own moans as Chase's hands began creating circular patterns against her shoulders, collarbone, shoulder blades, and neck. As he continued to massage her into submission, Chase began heating things up. Leaning in, licking her neck, kissing her jawline, nibbling on her ear. Kimiko hardly noticed any of it, however, she was too enamored by the feeling of his hands relaxing all her muscles like dancing waters.

Moaning softly, Kimiko subconsciously leaned into Chase. Letting her head lull back onto his shoulder she whimpered with pleasure as his tongue began to glide over the length of her neck.

"Mmmm…" she let the moan out, unknowingly. Chase moved a hand to the small of her back and continued rubbing in circles. He knew she wouldn't be able to think if he kept doing this. He was right. When his free hand traveled to the center of her breast and began pinching, she simply moaned louder.

It was working!

**Lemon Warning!**

Chase's hands were no longer massaging her, now he was simply running them over every inch of her body. It all felt so good to Kimiko, she wasn't really paying attention to where he was touching her.

He pinched a nipple until it became taut. Kimiko moaned and arched her back into his fingers. Her head still rested upon Chase's shoulder, she felt the muscles moving around as his hand traveled from her breast to somewhere lower.

Reaching his hand into her panties, Chase began rubbing his fingers against the nub. Kimiko yelped out a moan of pleasure, but her hips moved into his touch. His fingers slid a fraction lower and suddenly they slipped into her core.

"Angh…!" Kimiko moaned out loudly as she felt his forefinger sliding in and out. In the back of her mind there was a voice telling her to stop before they did something she would regret, but Kimiko ignored that voice.

Chase's fingers began to speed up in their slippery task. Kimiko cried out as he inserted another finger into her; Chase's free hand pinching a rock solid nipple and twisting it around. Chase carefully began pulling her nightgown off, revealing her unprotected breasts to his hungry hands. Both went ahead and ravaged the surface of the tender flesh. He squeezed them tightly and lowered his head to lap at the pink circles in the center. As his tongue ran over the hardened skin, he distinctly heard Kimiko whimper out a sensual 'more'. Chase obliged by biting down on her nipple. Kimiko cried out, but did not try and stop him as he ground the nipple gently between his teeth. He lowered his hands again and pulled her panties down her thighs. Chase lowered her down onto the bed and began the task of readying her for the largeness that would soon enter her. Inserting his fingers again, Chase upped the anty with three and thrust them harder and harder into her wettening core. Kimiko mewled with pleasure as his fingers probed her tender insides. The words 'more' and 'Chase' kept forming on her lips as she felt her muscles beginning to tighten. Her body was being encompassed by a white light of pleasure as Chase continued thrusting his fingers in and out of her.

Suddenly he removed the appendages as adjusted his body. Kimiko stared up at him with glazed eyes. Her brain registered that he spoke before shoving something massive and hard as rock into her core.

She cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain as he began thrusting that into her. Moaning and mewling, Kimiko found herself grinding her hips into his as he thrust and arching her back so that her breasts squished into his chest. Pushing harder and harder into her, Chase could feel his muscles tightening with each thrust. He quickened his pace and soon enough, Kimiko was screaming his name and begging him not to stop. His head bobbed up and down as he rammed into her repeatedly. Their lower halves were merely a wet blur at this point. Kimiko was begging for him to go faster and not to stop. Chase went at an ungodly speed as the two climbed closer and closer to their orgasm.

Kimiko screamed out his name one final time before her fluids, mixed with his, gushed out around his member and she fell back into the bed, gasping for air.

Finally falling victim to their climax, the two lay on top of each other on the bed, panting and sweating and clinging to the waves of their orgasm that kept crashing back into them like echoes of a hurricane in a cave.

Groaning from exhaustion, Kimiko let her eyelids shut and her mind fade off.

But the last words he spoke to her replayed over in her subconscious as she dreamed without him.

"You are mine…"

**And that would be my third lemon! Not to worry, though. I will write more of this story! The lemon is far from the ending! Well…! Maybe I should listen to this song more often! I think that was the best lemon I've written to date! Damn. Well, thank you Cantarella. Yeah, that song was significant. It's what I'm listening to! Chase, you naughty boy! What will Keiko think when she gets back?**


	4. Chapter 4 Evil plan in motion

**Is it weird that my dirtiest stories are the ones that get the most reviews the fastest? Well… All except for Unfortunate Cat… That one was pretty freakin good… And it wasn't even that dirty…! Now THAT is an accomplishment in my opinion! But whaddo I know? I only wrote it…! So…Without more of my irritation… Here is more…**

**Is It Wrong?**

Chapter 4. Post lemon shock syndrome. (This one has a title!)

"Kim!" "Kim!" "Kim, are you awake?" "Are you ALIVE?"

Keiko's non-stop questions woke Kimiko from her sex-induced coma.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at her friend.

"Will ya calm down, what's the problem?" Kimiko asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Keiko spluttered, "The problem! The problem is that you're naked, your clothes are everywhere, your bed's a wreck, you've got jizz on your thighs, and you have bite marks on your boobs!"

Kimiko's eyes flew open and she looked own at herself. Keiko wasn't lying. She had little red marks all around her nipples and sure enough, Chase's fluids were on her thighs. Dried up now, but they were still very noticeable.

Kimiko screamed and ran into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and immediately began washing the sin away.

Keiko came in and asked, now no longer angry, but worried, "Kim? Did somebody rape you?"

Kimiko groaned, "No Keiko… It was consensual… It's who I did it with that freaked me out…"

Keiko was silent for a moment before she asked, "Who was it?"

Kimiko let out an audible sob and replied, "Chase Young…"

Keiko gasped from the other side of the shower. "But Kimiko, he's a judge! Isn't that like cheating?" she asked, still obviously very worried for her friend.

Kimiko nodded, but Keiko couldn't see it. "Yeah, it is…" she said so Keiko knew her reply. Kimiko then said, "That's why I'm going to forfeit and quit this stupid pageant…"

"Kim, no!" Keiko stammered from the other side of the glass, "So you made love to a judge, big deal! That just proves how pretty you really are! Nobody else could even get him to give them a second glance…! But you…!" Keiko paused, trying to think of a cheerful sentiment, "You got him to pop your cherry! That's an accomplishment, right?"

Kimiko sniffled and whimpered a soft, "I guess…"

After a long while of silence, Keiko asked, "Was he good…? I mean… In bed…?"

Kimiko smiled weakly as the water ran down her body. "The best…" she replied, "But it was still wrong to do it with him…"

"…Yeah…" was all Keiko said in response.

After Kimiko's shower, Keiko continued her little pep talk and eventually convinced Kimiko to stay in the competition, but not to give Chase any of the goods until there was a definite winner. And she convinced him not to use what happened the night before as leverage. Keiko had it all planned out.

"If he tries to make you do it, just wear this," Keiko offered, holding up a woman's condom that had metal shards on the inside. An anti-rape-women's condom… Oh Keiko, you are a card…

"Keiko, he wouldn't do that…" Kimiko said, pushing it down. "He'd just seduce me into making love to him again…" she said, looking at the floor.

Keiko piped up, "Then I won't let you out of my sight! I'll be on you like cheese on Macaroni! I'll be on you like stink on a skunk! I'll be on you like he was while he fucked your brains out!"

The last comment made Kimiko laugh, even though it was slightly depressing to hear it.

So, the two friends went down to the changing rooms to continue the beauty pageant. Of course, while she was peeking out around the curtain Kimiko saw Chase grinning at her. Kimiko pouted angrily at him and ducked back behind the black fabric.

She was going to get back at that ass! He left her alone in the bed to wake up with all the pains from the night before…! Oh, he was going to pay, alright. She'd make Chase want her so bad that he'd have to admit to everyone that he took away her virginity the night prior. She'd make him want. Oh yes.. She'd make him want…


	5. Chapter 5 Step 1 COMPLETE

**Is It Wrong?**

**Chapter 5!**

Kimiko was currently struggling to pull on a skimpy, skimpy, SKIMPY shirt she borrowed from Keiko. It was tight, especially around the cleavage. In fact, that's pretty much all it covered. It was like a sleeved bikini top of sorts. But, if she wanted to drive chase crazy, she had to be herself, but still be a dirty little whore. Tough combination, but she was certain she could handle it.

The girls all went out to walk down the runway. As usual, Kimiko was last in line. This time they had to answer pointless questions that made them look like peace-loving, stupid bimbos that guys just LOVED. For some reason, guys needed to know their woman wasn't as smart as them. At least, hot women who were entering beauty pageants…

So, when it was Kimiko's turn, she purposefully paid attention to Chase's questions.

Chase, being the victim of her evil brilliance, was practically drooling when he first saw her, and when her remarks were smart-ass-ish, it only turned him on more. He liked women who were smart enough to be cheeky without anyone else but the person they were hurting realizing it.

He had asked her what the way to stop crime was. She said to put an end to manipulation of minds and taking advantage of weaker peoples; I.e. world peace. She had basically come right out and said, "Stop people from seducing women into submission." Psh1 As if he would ever stop doing that as long as she was alive!

She was too perfect to give up…!

Next, of course, was dressing like a man. A super feminine, super hot, super sexy man! Yes, the girls had to wear pants and put their hair up and try to look 'femininely masculine'.

Yay… Kimiko was good at that… Time to kick Chase where it hurt.

Kimiko grabbed her Tripp brand pants and pulled them on, grabbed a grey-black camo men's shirt she had bought years ago that now fit her a little more snugly, and she put the majority of her hair back with a clip. She took some of her bangs and hung them in front of her face before adding too much eyeliner and too much mascara and then black lipstick. She also topped of her 'goth guy' look with pink eye shadow and a false eyebrow piercing.

Because of her bone structure, she was still obviously a woman, but out of all of them, she looked the most male. All the rest of the girls hardly had any pants that were remotely masculine! So many pants with PINK written across the ass… Dumbies…

Keiko borrowed some of Kimiko's skinny jeans and then everybody got in line.

Chase was sitting and waiting. This should be interesting to see. All the girls looked nothing like men, it was actually quite sad. That one girl with the black pigtails looked okay, though. But then there was Kimiko. By God, chase wanted to faint!

She looked so incredibly male, yet like a goddess! He was so turned on he would have gone gay for her! If he didn't already know how female she was. But damn, did she look good!

Chase wanted to whistle at her, as many guys now were. Goodie goodie. He'd have to kick all their asses later. Kimiko belonged to him dam- wait a second!

Did she just wink at a guy that wasn't him? That bitch!

Chase sat forward on his chair and stood up a little. He glared daggers at his pet, but this earned him curious looks from the other judges.

He had to sit back down.

Kimiko went back inside and immediately was grinning; step one-make Chase jealous- complete!

**Wooh! Evil genius! Short chappie, I know, but there will be more…!**


	6. Chapter 6 Finale with semilemon ending!

**Is It Wrong? Chapter 6**

Kimiko had successfully made Chase jealous. Now she had to make him so desperate to get back in her pants. Easy enough, it was obvious that he was obsessed with her already.

Still, she had to be sure she got his goat. And she would. The next round was nighttime wear. Kimiko picked out a pink strapless bra and a matching pair of panties. She then grabbed a translucent shimmering pink nightgown that barely passed her mid-thigh. After observing herself in the mirror, she felt she had successfully made herself the male image of sex.

And she actually did wear this sort of thing to bed at times. Keiko knew that well enough. Kimiko wasn't the only one wearing bras and panties, though. Lots of girls were, but she was the only one with the shimmering gown. She knew Chase would just be overjoyed to see that much of her skin, so she didn't care who else was wearing the same type of outfit.

While he waited for his lover to walk down the runway, Chase continued to glare daggers at the man she winked at. He would kill the bastard later.

Kimiko was walking down the runway; his attention was solely on her now. And when he saw her, his member went rock solid. She was practically naked! Chase swallowed as she moved her arms just enough to make it seem like her breasts were going to pop out of their holster. He could've sworn he was climaxing with every step she took. The only thing he could do to keep himself from going up there and fucking her as he had done the night before was bite down on his hand. His hand was dripping blood all over the place, but he needed it to in order to stop himself from having her in front of an audience.

She walked off the stage. The girls were all brought back out to eliminate the last few. In the end there were only five girls left. And the audience would cheer for the one they liked best.

The judges would also ask them to do specific things; the audience would decide who did what best.

When it was Kimiko's turn, Chase was clutching the table in front of him. The first judge asked her what she liked most about men.

"I like male body parts…Anatomy… You know… Although, I'm sure getting into the whole topic of men would make the rest of the girls more than happy…" she replied, smiling sweetly.

Chase was holding the table for dear life.

The second judge asked her if she would be embarrassed to show affection publicly.

"No, I wouldn't mind an audience… Makes things more fun…" she replied.

Chase could feel his member pulsating.

The third judge asked her if she would ever have kids.

Kimiko grinned. "Well," she said, "That depends…" Kimiko then looked at Chase and asked, "How would you feel about making babies, Chase…?"

Chase couldn't hold himself back any longer. He climbed over the table and ran to her. He threw his arms around her, slammed his lips into hers and immediately began giving her tongue.

He pulled her panties down and his pants down and thrust his member inside of her core.

"Yes! God, YES!" he shouted as he fucked her in front of everyone. "I'd make babies with you even if I physically couldn't do it anymore!" Chase shouted his proclaimed love to her.

The audience stood, took photos, and videotaped.

Chase shoved himself into her repeatedly. Kimiko moaned as loudly as she could. She had won him over. Chase Young now belonged to her. And he wasn't going to be leaving any time soon.

"Yes! More! More!" she cried out as they fucked into the night…

_**Finale!**_

**Yup. That be the end! Kimiko won! Hooray! Chase, you be taken down by your lover!**

**WOO!**

**Now all we need is Chamiko babehs…**


End file.
